Vyond Network (partially lost content of American TV Channel, 1959-present)
Vyond Network '''(to 2018 GoAnimate Network) is a television station that was launched May 21, 1959, since its launch it broadcast a lot of its own programs and also many programs not originally made for this station. Due to the long existence of the station, a lot of things that were in the station (some series, promos, idents, pilots, shorts) can not be watched online now. Below is a list of the lost part of this station: Missing episodes of the series "Caillou Gets Grounded" The series "Caillou Gets Grounded" has been broadcast since 1989 and from the first issue until today the series gave a lot of controversy, e.g. very controversial episodes were not released on VHS or DVD, in this way on DVD or VHS, it is impossible to watch 43 episodes of this of the series, of these 43, 12 episodes were banned and were not broadcast on television for a very long time. The last episode of 43 episodes was broadcast in May 2007, since then all episodes have been published in home media. Of these 43 episodes, only 40 episodes are available in English, of which 1 are incomplete, and the remaining 2 are only available in Italian and Hebrew(incomplete episodein English are available in Hebrew) The chances that these 43 episodes will ever appear in home media are very slim. List of episodes not published on home media (*)Banned episodes 1. Caillou's girlfriend(Aired on 12 May, 2002, '''FOUND IN ENGLISH) 2. Caillou VS Police(Aired on 9,July,1993, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 3.*Caillou in the Middle East(Aired on 16,February,1998, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 4. Day without soul(Aired 8,October,2000, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 5. '''Caillou Last Stand(Aired 17,May 1991, FOUND IN ENGLISH') 6. Rosie Destroys Daisy(Aired 28,November 1993, '''FOUND IN ENGLISH') 7. Anti-Caillou (Aired 30 August,1989, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 8. Caillou Movie 2(Aired 13, April 1999, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 9.*Swearing Day(Aired 16 December, 1997, FOUND IN HEBREW, ''ENGLISH INCOMPLETE) 10. Arthur Comes to School(Aired 21 October, 1996, '''FOUND IN ENGLISH') 11.*Destruction of Ontario(Aired 19 July, 1998, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 12. Cody new Toy(Aired 7 May,1997, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 13. *Rosie's Weird Dream(Aired 24, November 1995, FOUND IN ITALIAN, ENGLISH LOST) 14. Rosie: The Virus( Aired 22, May 1994, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 15. Caillou mishebaves at Pizza Hut(Aired 30, June 1992, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 16. Caillou pees on his parents' bed (Aired 18, March 2003, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 17.Caillou Gets Grounded Third Pilot(Aired 24, February 1989,' FOUND IN ENGLISH') 18. Caillou and the sled race (Aired 6, December 1994,' FOUND IN ENGLISH') 19.* The curse of bread (Aired 17,October 2004, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 20.* Caillou Gnome Day (Aired 9,April 1993, FOUND IN HEBREW, ''ENGLISH LOST)'' 21. Windows 98 (Aired 25, June 1998, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 22. The Cookie (Aired 17,January 1998, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 23. Rosie gets held back (Aired 9, May 2007, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 24. Anything (Aired 19 December, 1992, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 25. Daisy the woman (Aired 29, August 2001, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 26. Who Pranked Caillou Anderson ? (Aired 18, September 1992, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 27.* Communism (Aired 26, December 1991, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 28. Caillou and Eric (Aired 20, June 1998, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 29.* Baseball Ball (Aired 15, July 1997, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 30.* Dora VS Lily (Aired 18, February 1999, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 31.* Reality Runners (Aired 27, March 1998, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 32. Caillou 101 (Aired 28, January 1991, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 33. The Theory (Aired 6 February 1990, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 34. Second Pilot (Unaired, produced in 1988, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 35. Daillou (Aired on 6, June 1997, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 36. TV (Aired on 31 July, 1999, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 37.* Troublemakers in Space (17 May, 2001, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 38. Gilbert gone (4, January 2000,' FOUND IN ENGLISH') 39. Caillou mishabaves at Hospital (30 June, 1989, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 40. Amazon hone (1, April 1998, FOUND IN ENGLISH) 41. Caillou becomes rich (12 March 2006,' FOUND IN ENGLISH') 42.* Caillou's Day of Pizza (Aired 12, October 1996,' FOUND IN ENGLISH' 43. Lunch Box (Aired 3 January, 1996, FOUND IN ENGLISH) Giant PC Guy Segments (2003-2007) Giant PC Guy are shorts that were broadcast from Autumn 2003 to mid-2007 during the final credits before sign off. In these segments, the Giant PC Guy blew various things, e.g. the White House. A total of 35 different Shorts were produced, but only 26 can be found on Youtube and 2 more on Vimeo, the rest cannot be viewed online. One User on July 9, 2018 said that he would post the remaining 7 missing shorts on Youtube, but today he did not post any of the 7 missing shorts. Funky Zone (1997) Funky Zone is an British animated comedy television series that aired on the British channel Reneveu from January 12, 1997 to March 1, 1997 and aired on Vyond Network on mid-1997. Series was cancelled after only 7 episodes. Of which only 3 are available online, the remaining 4 cannot be seen anywhere. Series last aired in television in fall 1998 and never got home media releases. Plot The series is about teenagers who run away from home at night and start parties in their city. The Erica Show (1996) '''The Erica Show '''was a The Eric Show spinoff, it only lasted a month before GoAnimate Network was purchased by TimeWarner, and TimeWarner didn't like the show's concept, nor did Erika or Erika Jr., both explaining that "The Eric Show was meant for Boys and Girls, not Boys and Boys".